Greek Romance
by Whatever-the-weather
Summary: Jess goes on holiday to Greece, but when she returns home not alone, who is the unexpected guest? How does Becker feel about it? Jecker, Conby, Memily.
1. Returning from Greece

**Hey, so this is the first chapter of my first story, it's quite short and is really just setting the chapter up, I love to know what you think as I am not too sure on the whole story, so please review, even if it just small! So enjoy...**

**

* * *

****Chapter One**

Jess landed at Heathrow airport, she had just come back from a three week holiday in Greece, she needed a holiday after everything that had been going on at the ARC recently, her parents owned a holiday home in Greece, so it was the perfect opportunity to relax, she had never been to Greece before and she had loved every minute of it, but now she was back she was looking forward to getting back to work. _Wow when I become such a workaholic, probably when you started helping people who were chasing after dinosaurs, to return them safely through rifts in time. _Jess waited for her suitcase to appear at baggage claim. Abby and Connor were picking her up from the airport, after they had both insisted that she would not waste money on a taxi when they could easily pick her up, it was nice to have friends that would do things like that for her, even if they were small.

She had become a lot closer to the Arc crew since Matt had succeeded in is mission, and had told them what we was sent to achieve. Abby, Connor and her were also becoming a lot closer and if she was honest they were probably her best friends, after Emily came back through an anomaly, much to Matt's happiness, everything fell into place, she had never seen Matt so happy, Abby and Connor were their useful jokey selves, and Becker was smiling a lot more. Emily had joined the team after deciding to stay in the 21st century, and her and Matt were now together and happy, Jess smiled at the thought, she spotted her luggage and grabbed it and began to walk through customs, she wouldn't be surprised if Matt proposed soon. Jess's love life had been non- existent, until a couple of weeks ago, she was trying hard to get over 'crush' for Becker, it had been hard, but she could now proudly say that she was beginning to get over Becker and he was instead becoming one of her best friends, that she could trust, which was better than him being her boyfriend of whom she might break up from.

Jess walked through arrivals, looking for Connor and Abby, she couldn't wait to see them again, she looked around but she couldn't see them anywhere, she took out her phone and was about to see if they had text her, telling her that they would be late. She checked her phone, no texts, maybe there had been anomaly alert or maybe they had forgotten about- "Jess," _Becker called, Becker called? What was Becker doing here?_ Jess spun around, facing Becker, she jogged up to him and slipped through the railings, they began walking to the car. "What are you doing here?" Jess asked, "Not that I'm not happy to see you, it's just I thought Connor and Abby were picking me up, I mean I am glad you came, it sounds like I'm ungrateful, but I'm not I was just wondering-" Jess rambled, but Becker interrupted her.

"Connor was on the verge of making his latest discovery and Abby didn't have her car, because Connor took her to work and she hasn't got insurance on that car yet," Becker explained, Jess smiled, although she wasn't quite sure why Abby couldn't have taken one of the Arc cars as she was insured on them, but she wasn't complaining, she was happy to see Becker, (in normal clothes no less and without a gun, it wasn't often Jess got to see that.) Just because she is trying to get over him, doesn't mean she didn't deserve a treat every once in a while.

"Thank you," Jess said.

"No problem, can I take your bag?" Becker offered, Jess smiled and handed it over, it wasn't heavy, but she knew that he liked to be useful. Jess suddenly threw herself at Becker and hugged him.

"I missed you," Jess murmured into his chest.

"I missed you too," Becker said, returning the hug. "Lester has been filling in as field coordinator, and well it hasn't been going well," Becker said. Jess laughed, "So how was your holiday?" Becker asked, Jess deserved a break, after everything that had happened, he was glad she had somewhere to go and relax.

"It was great the sun, the sea, the sand, the beaches, oh and the food and the people!" Jess said happily, Becker smiled at how happy she was.

"I missed all of you though, I think I have become and official workaholic, I can't wait to get back to work," Jess said. Becker smiled, they soon slipped into an easy conversation walking back to the car, they got in and started heading back to Jess's.

"How is Emily fitting in?" Jess asked.

"She's doing great, she's a natural, it must have been all those years travelling and Matt's so much happier now that she is around," Becker said, Jess smiled happy that Emily was settling in.

_Beep_

_Beep _

_Beep _

Becker called Matt using his Bluetooth, Matt's voice came from the speaker, "Becker there is an anomaly at the forest of Dean, you need to get there ASAP, there has been an excursion, is Jess with you?" Matt asked.

"Yes she's here-" Becker started.

"Hi Matt," Jess said happily.

"Hi Jess, how was your-"Matt started, but Becker interrupted.

"You were saying Matt," Becker said, laughing at how Matt got distracted, it was nice to see him relaxed.

"Jess you're gonna have to come," Matt said, "we need Becker, Lester can carry on filling in for you," Matt said.

"Can't I just drop her off, it's not safe for her," Becker said.

"We don't have time you need to come here now," Matt said. "Jess will be fine, she can stay in the car," Matt said.

"But-" Becker said.

"No buts-" Matt said, Becker turned and started driving towards the forest of Dean.

"Ok Matt, I'll be there," Becker said and hung up, the care free face Becker had when he picked her up was gone and he now looked extremely stressed.

"Becker, I will be fine, you taught me how to use the EMD's" Jess said attempting to reassure him, Becker nodded but clearly wasn't convinced; he had a bad feeling about this. _Jess should be safe in the Arc, not in danger of being killed by a dinosaur; he wouldn't let it happen, not to another person, especially not Jess the girl he loved, loved? Did he really love Jess?_

**Thank you for reading, please review! **


	2. Raptor in the forest

********

**Thank you for all the reviews, you are all amazing, does anyone know any Greek guy names, if you do can you PM me or tell me in a review (I accept anon reviews) it would really help with the story, Thanks! I am not too happy with the way this chapter turned out, but there it is anyway...**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

After Matt's call the tension in the car had changed, Becker seemed to be concerned and deep in thought, Jess on the other hand looked out the window and listened to the radio, not another word was exchanged until they reached the Forest of Dean. ARC cars were already there, so Jess was guessing that Abby, Connor, Matt and Emily were already here. Becker threw over an ear piece, "This way you can know what's going on, but stay in the car," Becker said. Jess frowned, she hated not being involved in the action, there was nothing that she could do, but sit and wait. "Please," he added.

"Ok, but if I dinosaur comes at me, I am getting out of the car," Jess said it was meant to be a joke, but as soon as she said it, she realised that this wasn't really a joking matter. Becker nodded, silently praying that, that wasn't going to happen, He ran off into the forest, Jess could hear them talking.

"Matt, I've got it," Abby said, through the comm. she had just shot a raptor using one of the EMD's.

"There are at least three of them," Connor said. "Emily's got one, Abby's got one, but I can't find the third, there were definitely three," Connor said, thinking back to when they burst through the anomaly, before he got the chance to lock it.

"I've got no visuals at the moment, I can't see any raptors are you sure there was a third?" Becker said.

"Yes, there was definitely a third, they must be a family," Emily said.

"How hard can it be to find a Raptor, even if it is in the forest of Dean?" Matt asked through the comm.

"I can see it," Abby said.

"It's heading towards the cars," Emily said, running towards the cars.

"The cars, Jess is there," Becker said, running as fast as he could towards the clearing, where they parked the cars. "Jess are you listening? Get out, get out of the car," Becker said panic evident in his voice.

"I'm already out, where do I go?" Jess said beginning to panic, _she wasn't supposed to be here, she couldn't handle it, and she was in three inches high heels for goodness sake! _

"I'm coming Jess just stay where you are," Becker said. Matt, Connor, Abby and Emily were quiet, but he knew they were heading in the same directions.

"I think that's going to be a problem," Jess whimpered, looking straight up to the Raptor, she had nothing to defend herself, _this was it, this was how she was going to die. _She slipped off her heels and made a dash for it, _what was she going to do, she had nowhere to go, it was gaining on her, _she threw one of her heels, it stumbled, but only for a second, she needed to hide, they would save her soon, right? She threw another one of heels, this time it missed completely. It was gaining on her; she needed to find somewhere to hide... Everything went black.

Where was she? Was she hurt? What if she was hurt or worst... _Don't think like that Becker; don't think like that, just focus on finding Jess. _"I can't find her," He said into the comm."We'll find her," Matt said trying to reassure him, but he wasn't sure himself, so it didn't sound convincing.

"I found her," Emily shouted, she then preceded to give coordinates to where she was. Becker had never ran so fast in his life. _He needed to find Jess, if anything had happened to her, he wouldn't forgive himself, she was so beautiful and kind and caring and he just needed to make sure she was ok. _

"Call an ambulance, now," Matt shouted, Abby was on it within seconds. Becker rushed to Jess's side, she was clearly unconscious, but other than that, there didn't seem to be any major injuries.

"We need to get her back to the cars," Abby said. Becker immediately picked her up without a word and carried her, she was fragile in his arms, and he couldn't believe how light she was. _She had to be ok, she would be ok, she was fighter, and she would be ok? _But no matter how many times he tried to convince himself that, he still had a horrible feeling about this. Then again why wouldn't he? Jess was unconscious in his arms. The ambulance soon arrived and Becker went with Jess to the ambulance, they took her back to the ARC as it had its own hospital facility, he refused to leave her side this was his entire fault.

She looked so small, she was had been in a coma for a couple of days now and hadn't shown any signs of waking up, Becker tended to fade out after the doctors said they didn't know when she would wake up, he knew he was mess, but he didn't care, he was now 100% sure that he loved the girl in the coma.

"Becker, go home, take a shower, get some sleep," Abby said, Becker hadn't even noticed she was there. He shook his head; he wouldn't go home until she had woke up.

"Becker please, she wouldn't want you to be like this," Abby said. Becker hadn't spoken ever since they had found Jess; he just sat there staring at her. Abby and team didn't know what to do, no one could reach him, Jess was always the one that handled Becker, if that made sense, she always made sure he was ok, and he did the same for her, but she couldn't help him now, and it seemed neither could they.

* * *

**Please review! **


	3. Waking up

**Thank you for all the reviews, you guys are amazing with a special thanks to _No1 Jater_, who gave me some Greek names! This is quite short (sorry,) but I hope you enjoy it! Please review, I love all your reviews, your brilliant! Enjoy...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

Jess was still in a coma, Becker was getting more and more helpless as the days passed, "Please wake up Jess, please, I need you, please," Becker uttered the first words he had in days.

She didn't move, he felt his eyes begin to close, he hadn't slept since Jess had been taken into hospital, maybe it wouldn't hurt if he rested his eyes there, he would still be there if she woke up, he fell asleep. Abby, Connor, Matt and Emily had been routinely checking on Jess and Becker for that matter, he ate what he gave them, but only left to use the toilet, so when Matt saw him asleep on a chair, with his head lying on Jess's bed, he was extremely relieved, he walked out, thinking it best that way he couldn't make a noise and wake him. Matt was about to find Emily, when we heard Jess's voice, he spun around on his heel turning back towards the room, and darted towards the room.

"Jess, are you awake?" Matt said, Matt asked concern evident in his lives.

"Where am I?"Jess asked looking around a room, she didn't recognise, the walls were plain and it looked the basic hospital room, she was wired up to machines, probably checking her heart rate.

"You're in the ARC, medical bay," Matt said. "You took, a pretty big bang to the head Jess, are you ok?" He asked, Jess nodded, though she wasn't quite sure if she was, she felt extremely tired she wondered how long she had been asleep.

"How long have I been out?" Jess asked, taking in her surroundings, she was quite shaken up by the whole thing the last thing she remembered was throwing her high heels at the raptor, and nothing, she must have fell, or it must have grabbed her, she didn't want to think about it, she was just glad she was alive and safe.

"Three days, I'm going to get the others, they have been worried sick about you, I'll be right back," Matt said. Jess looked around, she suddenly felt a lot of weight on her right, she turned around, wincing as she did. Becker was asleep, he looked so peaceful, he looked like he hadn't washed though, she wondered if she should wake him up, just as she was about to, Connor, Abby, Emily and Matt walked in.

"I wouldn't," Connor said, "he hasn't slept since the accident," he continued.

"He hasn't left your side," Emily added.

"Really?" Jess asked. They all nodded. The group talked, saying how glad they were that Jess was ok, after a while the talking faded and Jess began to feel tired and the pain was kicking in.

"Maybe you should wake him up, he will be relieved to know you're ok," Abby said, Jess shook him lightly, Becker's head shot up.

"Is Jess awake? Is she ok? Is she-" Becker said, clearly panicking. Abby pulled Connor out of the room; Emily did the same to Matt, the two clearly needed sometime alone.

"I'm awake Becker and I feel fine," Jess said she reached up and hugged him, "thank you for looking after me."

"I am so glad you're ok, Jess I was so worried about you, I thought-" Becker said. Relief rushed through him; he wasn't sure what he would have done if she wasn't ok. "I didn't do anything Jess, I couldn't do anything to help, I was helpless," Becker said.

"According to Emily you didn't leave my side," Jess said smirking.

"Yeah well," Becker said sheepishly, not exactly sure what to say, maybe he should talk to Jess about what he was feeling, he knew that she used to have feelings for him, but did she still have them?

"Thank you," Jess said, and hugged him again, he kissed her forehead and fell back asleep, he was truly exhausted, at least he could sleep contently knowing Jess was ok.

A couple of days later Jess was back to work, there hadn't been any incursions so far with the anomalies that sounded and Jess was glad for it, she didn't think she could take the drama. Becker had been acting very weirdly around her ever since the accident, he was more protective than usual, constantly made sure she was ok, and he seemed be just generally awkward around her, never knowing quite what to say. Jess knew the accident had accepted him, but this was, she constantly felt awkward around him, she had no idea what had changed but something certainly had and it was only matter of time, before something happened.

"Jess, I was err wondering, if wanted to possibly, umm grab a bite after work," Becker stuttered. _Who says to grab a bit? Oh God, he sounded like he complete idiot._

"Like on a date?" Jess said warily, she wasn't sure where this was going.

"Umm I guess, maybe, you know, if you want it to be," Becker once again stammered.

"Err Becker," Jess said.

"Yes," Becker said looking up, Jess had imagined this moment thousands of times and never had she imagined this to be her response.

"I ummm, have a boyfriend," Jess said.

"What?" Becker said.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, please review, any ideas how Becker could show his Jealously? :)**


	4. Just a Fling?

**So this chapter is quite short, but the next one is extra long to make up with it!

* * *

**

**Chapter Four **

"You have a boyfriend?" Becker asked, _he was annoyed at himself, for not taking the chance to ask Jess out when he had it, now he was in love with her and she had a boyfriend, great, just his luck._

"I'm sorry, we met in Greece, and he's Greek and he just hit it off and he's coming to visit me soon," Jess added, not sure why she told him that he was coming to visit, as it was not helping the situation, Becker still looked just as confused as before.

"You have a boyfriend," Becker repeated again, as if trying to register the fact that she did indeed have a boyfriend_, he doesn't seem to be taking it well,_ Jess mused.

"Yes, a boyfriend, it's just you weren't taking any interest, and I was practically throwing myself at you and, well, I'm sorry," Jess said, looking downwards, she wasn't sure what else to say.

"You have a boyfriend," Becker said in a kind of 'duh' tone, smacking himself on the head for being so stupid.

"Yes, I've got to go, I can't cheat on him, it would be wrong, I'm sorry," Jess said running off, not exactly sure where she was going. They had met on her second day of being in Greece, she had been lounging on a sun lounge, getting a tan, trying to get Becker out of her, and he was there and she thought that maybe, if she learned to love him, she would get over Becker, if she had known that Becker would ask her out a couple of weeks then, it didn't matter because she didn't and she would remain faithful to Andreas she was not a cheater. He had been texting her over the past couple of days, about how excited he was for the trip, and she was excited too, it would be good to see him again. _She would not betray him, because after all this time, Becker suddenly decided that he wanted her. It was not going to happen. He should have realised sooner. _She found herself, in the kind of living room of the ARC.

"Hey," Abby said, Abby and Emily were sitting on the settee, seemingly engrossed in conversation.

"Hey," Jess said.

"We heard about what happened," Abby said.

"Wow, that travelled quickly," Jess said.

"You would have told us anyway, and it's only the team that know, Connor texted me, he is talking to Becker at the moment," Abby said.

"You have a boyfriend?" Emily questioned, she was still getting used, to the relationship side of things in this time, but apparently that was what Matt was to her, her boyfriend, it still confused her a bit, in her time, only few got to choose their partners, and once chosen it was frowned upon to separate.

"We met in Greece, and I thought there was no hope for me and Becker and then I come back and he asks me out, but I have to remain faithful, I can't cheat, and Becker he asked me on a date and do you know how long I have waited for that? But I met Andreas and it was nice and well we became a couple and time I spent with him was it was lovely and well, I don't know what else to say," Jess said.

"I'm new to this whole dating thing," Emily said, "But can't you just break up," Emily said looking at Abby to make sure she used the right words, Abby nodded in agreement.

"But what if it doesn't work out, I mean there are a million things that could go wrong, and he only just started liking me and is coming here, I can't just get him to cancel his flight, because I found someone new, that's horrible, and I have been trying so hard to get over Becker, and even if he does like me, it's not in the same portion that I like him," Jess said. "and I mean it's not like he won't find it hard to get over me and I'm just not sure if we're right for each other and if we mess up, then it would a affect the whole ARC operation," Jess continued, trying to find reasons why they just weren't meant to be, she had admit that she was struggling, but she was with to it didn't matter what she felt for Becker.

Becker's P.o.v

"I think I'm in love with her," Becker said with kind of dazed expression on his face.

"I know you're in love with her," Matt said, "took you long enough of realise."

"I'm too late, now she had got a boyfriend from Greece, Greece; he has a Greek accient how am I supposed to compete with that?" Becker said, he was getting annoyed and frustrated, he loved Jess and there was nothing he could do about it.

"You and Jess are friends, he and Jess have only just met," Connor said, trying not laugh at how confused Becker looked.

"They met in Greece, with the sun, sea and sand, they spent three weeks together, and not one time was either of their lives put in danger!" Becker said, exasperated.

"It won't last for long mate, it's just a fling," Matt said, Becker nodded although he definitely wasn't convinced, maybe he and Jess just weren't meant to be together.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, Please Review! **


	5. Solider becoming Spy

****

**Thanks for all the reviewers, you guys are amazing!

* * *

**

**Chapter Five**

"Andreas is coming today," Jess told Abby and Connor as they ate breakfast, it had been about a week since Becker had asked her out and they hadn't talked since, both finding it too awkward and neither knowing what to say.

"You must be excited, "Connor said.

"Yep," Jess said smiling, "I'm picking him up from the airport in about than hour," Jess said, "and then we're going out to the local Italian restaurant, tonight."

"That'll be nice," Abby said. Jess nodded excitedly and she was. She just wanted to forget about Becker and focus on Andreas, they would have nice time together and hopefully get to know each other better, it would be perfect, and she would not think about Becker, she would focus on Andreas and how perfect he was, she would not think about Becker under any circumstances.

"Bye, call me if there are any anomalies," Jess said, waving goodbye.

"Bye, we'll let you know, just have a good time," Abby said, she was happy if Jess was happy. Jess drove to the airport. Jess had soon picked Andreas and they drove back to her apartment.

"Did you have a good flight?" Jess asked him.

"Yes, the flight attendants were very good looking," Andreas said, Jess nodded hoping that he meant efficient. "I am looking forward to seeing your home."

"I am looking forward to you seeing it," Jess said, they slipped into conversation and soon arrived at Jess apartment. She unlocked her door, her and Andreas, were really hitting it off, admittedly their relationship seemed very different here to what it had when they were in Greece, but they were getting along well, she was learning new things about him, even if he was getting a bit handsy. She opened her apartment door; she was going to get changed for dinner while Andreas watched TV. They had ages before they had to go to dinner, so they were just going to hang around the apartment for a while.

"Hey I'm home and Andreas if with me," Jess called, out to Connor and Abby, to see if they were home, they probably wouldn't be, but better safe than sorry.

"Hey," Connor greeted coming out of the kitchen.

"I hope you don't mind but..." Connor trailed off, standing next to him was Becker, _what was Becker doing here? What was she supposed to say, yes she did mind, she could say that!_

"No of course not," Jess said smiling, although she was aware of the fact that it probably looked fake.

"Matt and Emily are here too, Lester seemed to be in a remarkably good mood, and said we could have lunch break, so myself and Abby invited them back here," Connor said, Jess nodded, she followed them into the living room, to find Matt, Emily and Abby sitting on her settees.

"Oh sorry how could I forget, everybody this is my-, this is Andreas, Andreas, this is Abby, Matt, Emily, Connor and Becker," Jess said.

"It is so nice to meet you all, my sweetheart, has been telling me lots about you," Andreas said, his Greek ancient, seeping through his words. The group greeted Andreas, though Becker shook his hand a little too hard for Jess's liking. The group sat around Jess's living room chatting, although Jess thought it was more like a grilling session for Andreas.

"So Andreas what do you do for a living?" Matt asked.

"I am a surfing instructor, at the beach near where my Jessica was staying," Andreas said, Becker mimicked him as he spoke, he was standing behind him, so Andreas didn't notice. Matt and Connor burst out laughing and Abby and Emily stifled a laugh, Jess glared, why couldn't he accept him?

"Very mature," Jess mouthed to Becker sarcastically, Becker shrugged. The group eventually started to accept Andreas; all expect Becker, who took the piss of him every chance he could.

"We better be going then, " Becker said glancing at his watched the others murmured their agreements, Becker couldn't wait to be out here, who did that guy think he was coming in there all over Jess and they were going out to dinner, what would happen if they went to dinner, he didn't want them alone together, it was then that Becker formulated a plan. The group drove back to the ARC.

"So where is Jess going tonight?" Becker asked as casually as possible.

"Becker I can't tell you that," Abby said.

"Why not?" Becker asked.

"Because you'll do something stupid," Matt said answering for Abby, Abby nodded in agreement.

"No I won't," Becker said, even though he himself knew he would. Abby gave him a look. "Look I don't trust the guy ok, I've got a bad feeling about him," Becker said.

"Becker, you are not going to like Andreas, no matter how brilliant the man is, the only reason that you do not like him is because you have feelings for Jess, and he and Jess are together," Emily said.

"Please I won't do anything stupid," Becker repeated, not knowing what to say to Emily's statement.

"The Italian near our place," Connor said, as soon as he said this, he received complaints from Matt, Emily and Abby.

"Thanks mate," Becker said, Connor nodded and pulled up at the ARC.

"Hi Anna," Becker said.

"Hi Becker," Anna greeted; Anna was a scientist for the ARC operation, her and Becker occasionally spoke when they crossed paths, although that wasn't often.

"I was wondering if you could do me a massive favour," Becker asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Anna answered.

"Well you see, I like Jess, I mean I really like Jess, and she is with his Andreas guy and I don't trust him for a moment and they are going out to dinner and like I said I don't trust him with her and I want to make sure she's ok, and to do that I need to be at the restaurant, and to be at the restaurant I can't just show up for no reason because she will get suspicious, and so I need a date, and I was wondering if you would be my pretend date, it wouldn't be a real date, but I need to make sure Jess is ok," Becker said all in one breath.

"Do you really like Jess?" Anna asked, Becker nodded.

"OK I'll do it, but don't you think that's its at all suspicious that you are going to the exact same restaurant at the exact same time that she is," Anna said. Becker shrugged; he hadn't thought of that to be honest he didn't really care.

Becker and Anna arrived at the restaurant, his eyes scanned the room to see if Jess and Andreas were already there, his eyes soon rested on them. "Hey Jess I didn't know you would be here what are the chances of us both going to the same restaurant," Becker said. Jess glared in response.

"Hi Jess," Anna said happily.

"Hi Anna, such a coincidence," Jess said with a fake smile.

The waiter came over to them, "You're table is ready sir and Madam, unless you would rather be seated here," the waiter said gesturing to the spare seats next to Jess and Andreas, they were sitting in a booth, with two seats opposite each other.

"That would be nice," Anna said, I was beginning to be over joyed with the fact that I had chosen Anna to be my fake date.

"That would be great," Andreas said, I was shocked to say the least.

"Um no, I'm sure Anna and Becker want to spend some time together, alone" Jess said, the last thing she wanted was Becker to be on her date, this was not going to end well.

"He is your friend, no," Andreas said, Jess nodded though seemed a bit unsure, "then they join," Andreas said clapping his hands together.

"I will just get the place settings," the waiter said heading off. Becker sat down next to Jess, and Anna sat down next to Becker.

"So I didn't know you two were friendly," Jess said.

"Oh very," Anna said, Becker smirked; Anna was great at the fake date thing.

"Well that's nice," Jess said.

"How did you meet?" Andreas asked.

"At work," Becker replied.

"What do you do because my honey here has not told me much," Andreas said, both Becker and Jess winced at the nickname.

"Umm, we work in the animal protection part of the err government," Becker stammered."

"Anyway enough about us, do people call you Andy?" Becker asked. Andreas shook his head. Becker nodded, they slipped into an awkward conversation, Becker taking the piss of Andreas every time he could, not that Andreas noticed.

"Excuse me," Andreas getting up to go to the bathroom, Anna did the same thing. Jess and Becker were now alone.

"Why did you come here?" Jess asked.

"I don't trust him," Becker said.

"Becker you have ruined my date, all for what? I am happy with Andreas, I don't need you," Jess said.

"Fine," Becker said.

"Fine," Jess said, Anna immerged from the toilets.

"Anna we're leaving," Becker said, throwing down some money on the table, paying for the dinner, he and Anna grabbed their coats.

"Well that was a success," Anna said sarcastically.

"Thanks anyway," Becker said, Anna hugged him goodnight, Becker awkwardly hugged back.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it, please review! **


	6. You've gone Green

**Thank you to, all you wonderful reviewers, although the number did go down, are people getting less interested? They mean alot, right in this chapter it is important to remeber that Jess is only 19! Anyway hope you like and please review! **

****

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six**

"You double dated with Jess, I'm sure she was happy with that," Abby said sarcastically.

"We told you not do anything stupid," Matt said, him and Abby were with Becker trying to talk some sense into him, but were not getting any luck.

"Yeah well it ended with an argument," Becker said.

"So before you weren't talking to Jess because it was too awkward and now Jess isn't talking to you because you ruined her date," Matt said.

"Pretty much," Becker said.

"Becker I think that you should leave it, I mean if it's not meant to be, then it will burn out on its own," Abby said.

"I don't trust guy, look just let me do a full background check, if he's clean, then I will let them be and if not, well..." Becker said.

"If that's what it takes, for you to leave them alone, then fine," Matt said. "But after this you let them break up at their own accord."

"So you think they'll break up," Becker said in a 'ha' sort of voice. Matt and Abby had told him everything they knew about Andreas, whose full name was actually Andreas Papadopoulos, and was aged twenty seven, and was born in Athens, that was all that Abby and Matt knew, but it was enough along with the information, Becker knew himself. Becker was sitting in the armoury, with laptop on his lap, as he had military clearance he could get into almost any database, but he had found nothing on Andy as he now insisted on calling him. He had been sitting there for hours and yet there was nothing that fitted the profile anywhere. It was all very odd and Becker didn't quite know what to make of it. Matt walked past the armoury.

"Matt," Becker called. "I can't find anything on Andy, it's like he doesn't exist," Becker said.

"Well maybe that just means he's clear," Matt said.

"But it's different; I can't find anything on him, no school records, and no job records."

"He's Greek, maybe it's different there," Matt said, trying to come up with any excuse possible.

"I don't trust him," Becker said.

"Fine, just don't do anything stupid, and please listen this time," Matt added. Becker went to find Connor, to see if he could help, if there was anyone that could, it would be Connor.

"Connor," Becker said walking into the room.

"Yep," Connor replied.

"Can you help me do a back ground check on Andreas?" Becker asked, hoping that he would say yes.

"Why do you need my help, you've done background checks before," Connor said looking sceptical.

"I can't find anything on the guy," Becker said.

"Pass it over," Connor said, signalling to the laptop Becker was holding in his hands, "Where did you get all this information?" Connor asked.

"Well when we double dated, I asked lots of questions, and we asked a lot of questions when we around yours for lunch and Abby knew some stuff, and just I remembered it, anyway do your little geek thing and get me some information!" Becker said.

"Do you want my help?" Connor asked.

"Yes," Becker said.

"Then don't call me a geek," Connor said, Becker nodded. Connor seemed to be typing away for hours and Becker was beginning to get bored. "I can't find anything!" Connor said at last, looking extremely annoyed.

"Well at least I am not the only one, there is no information!" Becker said.

"No school, no birth certificate, no parent's marriage certificate or birth certificate for his parents, no nothing!" Connor said, looking annoyed that he couldn't find anything.

"Do you think I should tell Jess?" Becker asked,

"I don't know that is more of an Abby conversation, ask her, I'm not good with that sort of stuff," Connor said.

"Thanks anyway," Becker said taking the laptop and getting back to work, _should he tell Jess, it was odd, sure it could probably be explained, but it was extremely odd, maybe he should let Jess know. _

Jess's P.O.V

Jess, Abby and Emily were sitting in the ARC lounge, chatting."Ok so this may be a tiny bit awkward, but I need to talk to someone about it," Jess said.

"You can talk to us about anything Jess," Abby said, Emily nodded in agreement.

"I don't know whether to have sex with Andreas, I mean I'm not a virgin, but I'm well inexperienced and when I did lose my virginity I was drunk, and I don't know whether to wait or just go with it," Jess said.

"He's not pressuring you, is he?" Abby asked, Jess shook her head, although his hands occasionally drifted, that was ok right? What guys wouldn't right, at least that was what Jess had convinced herself.

"I just, we have been going out for a while and well," Jess said.

"I'd wait Jess, I mean until you are sure it's the right decision, you'll know when it's the right time," Abby said.

"I never have," Emily said. "In the Victorian era, it is often frowned upon, until marriage and well I was through a gateway, before we ummm got the chance," Emily said, looking downwards.

"What about when you returned?" Jess asked.

"I did not return to my husband," Emily said, Jess nodded remembering that Emily had told them that she had stayed in an inn, near the anomaly site.

"Does Matt know?" Abby asked. Emily shook her head.

"I will tell him though, when the time is right," Emily said, "and Jess you should wait until you are sure that, that is what you want to do," Emily added. Jess was happy she had such good friends, she was glad she had someone to talk to it about.

"Thanks," Jess said, Abby and Emily smiled back.

Jess went home after the latest anomaly incursion had been dealt with, she had no idea what Andreas had been doing all day, but he told her he had been keeping himself busy. They were going out tonight, and Jess was still treating it like their first date and as she had not told Connor where they were going, she was hoping that no one would- meaning Becker- would ruin her date. Jess had been looking for her necklace for the past ten minutes; she had looked everywhere that she could think of, but had no luck in finding it, _where could it be?_

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please review! **


	7. Bad boyfriend?

**Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews, they inspire me to write, anyway I hope you like this chapter, please review, enjoy...

* * *

****Chapter Seven **

"Abby, have you seen my Call of Duty's?" Connor asked.

"Why would I have seen your games?" Abby asked, "More importantly I can't find my watch, you know the one that Jack gave me for my birthday," Abby said, even if Jack probably stole it, it meant a lot to her, she couldn't believe she lost it, she didn't usually let it out of her sight.

"Sorry I haven't," Connor said to Abby, "Jess have you seen my Call of duty games or Abby's watch?" Connor asked, Connor never moved the games from the shelf, accept when he played them, and even after he took the disc out he always put the case back on the shelf, otherwise Abby got annoyed, so the fact that they had gone missing was very odd.

"Nope, sorry have you seen my necklace?" Jess asked. Abby and Connor shook their heads, each one thinking it was very odd that they had gone missing, Andreas was staying in a nearby hotel, but he spent a lot of time at Jess's, he tended to stay there when she was at work, and they usually had dinner together.

Becker walked into the ARC, he had told the team about the lack of information on Andreas, and after_ long_ conversation, the team had decided against it, as Jess was happy, well all including Becker, who had agreed to no such thing. And much to Becker's annoyance they still hadn't spoken, it was Jess's birthday next week, and he had brought a pair of earrings (before the whole Andy debacle,) to give to her. She had been staring at them, but had decided they were too expensive, after Jess had left, Becker brought them for her. He knew that even if gave them to her, she probably wouldn't wear them due to the fact that she was so annoyed at him. He wasn't sure what he was going to do yet, but he knew that we had to give it to her somehow. He was guessing that the ARC team were planning some sort of surprise party, even though he knew he wouldn't be welcome, the last thing he wanted to do was ruin her birthday, especially when he desperately wanted her to talk to him.

Becker, Abby, Matt, Connor, Emily, Jess and Andy decided to go to the pub. Becker and Jess still refused to talk to each other, but the team thought it was good that they spent some time together so it did not affect their jobs; Becker looked over at Jess, who was deep in conversation with Andy. _What does he have that I don't_? Becker thought miserably, would it be so bad if Becker accidentally shot Andy with an EMD a couple of times?

Jess looked over at Becker, he was staring directly at her, though he looked deep in thought, the staring was actually starting to make her uncomfortable, she decided she was going to say something but at that moment he looked away, glaring at Andreas as he did. There was a dance floor at the pub and Jess decided that she wanted to dance, she pulled up Andreas with her, and they went to the dance floor.

Becker looked on at the pair dancing, his hands were all over her, it wasn't dancing it was grinding. "You've gone green," Connor said.

"What?" Becker said confused.

"He means you're jealous," Abby supplied.

"Does he have to be all over her, all the time?" Becker said. Abby laughed, and Connor shrugged, neither quite sure what to say. The group eventually went home, Becker looking envious at Jess and Andy as they walked off hand in hand, how he wished that was him holding Jess's hand.

Becker went to work the next day, he started his morning patrol, he checked the labs, and made sure all his soldiers were on duty, he then walked to check on the Hub and of course Jess who would be sitting there. The ARC was very quiet, Matt and Emily had a day off, Connor was in one of the labs and Abby with the animals, Lester had a meeting, the occasional scientist and solider passed but no one was in the Hub expect from Jess. When Becker walked into the room, he straight away noticed (not that it was hard to) that music was playing full blast, he soon noticed who was the culprit and was about to say something when he noticed what she was doing. Jess was doing some very odd dance, and singing along very loudly to the music, he stood there and watched debating whether to make his presence known, soon he couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing, Jess looked around at the noise.

"Nice dancing," Becker said and Jess went a shade of red.

"Yeah well," Jess said, doing her best to remain cool, but failing terribly.

"Did you hear about Lester the other day?" Becker asked, Jess shook her head and they soon slipped into an easy conversation, both Becker and Jess had missed their easy conversations. _I should tell her, if I knew that she knew things about my girlfriend, I would like to know them, so what if the others told me not to, she should know that Andy didn't appear on any searches, its odd right? He should tell Jess, Jess should know. _

"Jess please hear me out before you say anything," Becker paused and took a deep breath, "there is something weird with Andreas, (he even called him Andreas instead of Andy to get on her good side,) he doesn't come up on any of the searches, it's like, like he doesn't exist Jess," Becker said. Becker watched Jess's face turn content to furious.

"You did a background check on my boyfriend," Jess shouted, "You have no right! It's my choice who I date and you are just jealous, you're not even jealous that I'm Andreas's girlfriend, you are jealous because I don't come at your beck and call and right now I trust Andreas more that I trust you!" Jess screamed storming out of the room, leaving Becker heartbroken, _Jess doesn't trust me. _

**

* * *

**

Thanks for reading, hope you like it, please review they make my day!


	8. She's Moving In

**Thanks for all of you your amazing reviews, by the way I have changed my pen name! So the group finally get suspicious about Andreas in this chapter and I think there willl be a lot of drama in upcoming chapters, sorry for not updating I was ill! Please review it will make my day! ************

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight**

Becker looked around the ARC, scanning for either Connor or Abby, Abby came to view first and Becker walked over to her. "Abby could you do me a favour?" Becker asked, hoping she would say yes.

"Yeah, sure, what is it?" Abby asked. Becker produced a box, he opened it, inside were two sapphire ears. "If it is to keep those earrings you will be my best friend forever and ever!" Abby said, excitedly.

"Nope these are for Jess, it's her birthday coming up and well can you just give them to Andreas to give to her, she probably won't accept them from me and she will from him, so if he hasn't got her anything, or even if he has he can give them to her as well, just give them to him to give to Jess, it doesn't matter either way if she gets the earrings," Becker said, Abby nodded.

"I'll give them to him," she said, Becker nodded and walked off, Abby couldn't help feeling sorry for him. He clearly loved Jess, she didn't blame Jess she had been throwing herself at Becker for more than a year and he hadn't taken any notice, so it was hardly surprising that she had found someone else, but it was clear that Becker loved her. Abby was trying to be supportive of her best friend's decision, but somehow, she was beginning to have a bad feeling about Andreas. Connor then came bouncing up to her.

"Abs, don't freak out about this as I may be completely wrong, and I know it sounds odd and I sound like Becker-" Connor said.

"Just spit it out Connor," Abby said beginning to get frustrated with her boyfriend.

"I think it may be possible that," Connor took a deep breath, "Andreas is stealing from us."

"What?" Abby said shocked.

"Look, we all keep losing things, you never let that watch out of your sight, and just last week, I couldn't find my mobile and I still haven't found it!" Connor said. After getting over her initial shock, Abby began to process the information, it actually made sense.

"I'm not saying you're wrong, but can we please make sure we know you are 100% right before we tell Jess," Abby said and Connor nodded in response. Jess walked up to Connor and Abby who seemed to be in an intense conversation.

"Hi," Jess greeted.

"You look happy Jess!" Abby said smiling.

"I just asked, Andreas to move in with me!" Jess said. Abby and Connor's faces were a state of shock, neither knew what to say, there was an awkward silence until Abby final spoke.

"Congratulations!" Abby said, and Connor followed suit.

"I hope its ok," Jess said, now looking hesitant.

"It fine Jess it's your apartment," Abby said, smiling.

"Why are you all smiling?" Becker asked, as he approached the group.

"I'm moving in with Andreas not that it is any of your business," Jess said in an icy tone.

"Oh, that umm great," Becker said, Jess nodded awkwardly.

"Anyway I've got-" "I should-" Jess and Becker both started at the same time, and walked off in other directions.

"What do we do?" Abby asked when Jess and Becker left.

"I think we need to talk about it with the rest of the team," Connor said, Abby nodded her head agreeing with Connor; maybe they would be able to shed more light on the situation. 10 minutes later the ARC team were in Lester's office fortunately Jess had gone on her break.

"You think that Jess's boyfriend is stealing from her and you two?" Lester asked, in a bored tone, "and what does this have to do with the ARC?" Lester questioned.

"Nothing expect from the fact that Jess won't be a very good field coordinator, if she is heart-broken, and doesn't have any possessions," Abby said, hoping Lester would see her point that it did sort of effect the ARC. Lester nodded.

"Carry on then," Lester said.

"Look, we have lost a lot of valuable stuff recently, Abby never lets that watch out of her sight and its gone, there are other things too, every time we come home, something's gone," Connor said.

"It's odd," Emily started and everyone turned to look at her, "you said he is staying in a hotel, how is he paying for it, staying at a hotel for a month is very expensive is it not? His job in Greece did not sound like it paid very well, so where is he getting the money," Emily said, the group thought about what Emily had said, how did Andreas get his money?

"Do you think he takes your things, and sells them?" Matt asked, Abby and Connor looked at each other and nodded.

"There may be a reasonable explanation, he may have saved lot of money, or inherited it or, well there are lots of possible ways," Lester said.

"Yes, but what do we really know about him, even once we questioned him, I still feel like I know nothing about him," Abby said.

"He didn't come up on the background search," Connor said.

"And the worst thing is that Jess has just asked him to move in with her," Abby said, the group looked shocked, none of them sure what to say.

"What does he even do when Jess isn't around if he doesn't work?" Matt said. The group shrugged, Emily looked over at Becker who had been standing there listening, not speaking or moving a muscle.

"Becker, are you well?" Emily asked, Becker seemed to be broken out of his trail of thought by the sound of his name.

"I'm fine, its Jess's birthday tommorow, we can't ruin her birthday, let's just wait until the day after, she still isn't speaking to me, but as long you watch Andreas like a hawk, it should be ok. Anyway it's Saturday so no one has to come into the ARC." Becker said. The group knew that Jess would be returning from her break soon, so they walked out of Lester's office. Becker walked over to Abby.

"Still give him the earrings it's not like he can't give them to her, as he would know that you know he has them," Becker said.

"Ok," Abby said, still a bit unsure, they were very expensive earrings and she didn't trust Andrea's one jot, she just hoped he wouldn't ruin Jess's birthday.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it, tell me what you thinks going to happen in the next chapter tell me in your review, would you like Jess and Becker to get together soon, or should I leave them longing for each other a little longer! **


	9. Bad Birthday

******So thanks for all of your lovely reviews, they make me smile, anyway alot of drama in this chapter, hope you like it! **

* * *

************

Chapter Nine

Jess woke up and glanced at the clock, it was 11pm, and she had over slept _it's my birthday! _Jess thought excitedly and jumped out of bed, she ran into the kitchen to find, Abby, Connor, Matt, Emily and Andreas sitting there.

"Happy birthday!" They shouted, Jess smiled and ran over to hug them. Abby handed Jess a present and Jess clapped her hands excitedly, she opened it quickly tearing the paper apart, to reveal a gold necklace with the letters J, E, S, S attached to the chain, it was beautiful.

"Thank you!" Jess squealed and gave Abby another hug, Jess preceded to open presents from Emily, Matt and Connor until she reached Andreas's. She opened the red paper wrapped present to reveal earrings. She looked at them closely; she had definitely seen them before. She had looked at them in a shop window, but decided that they were too expensive, how did he know? Becker was there, did Becker tell him? Becker's absence suddenly overtook Jess, she wanted him here, even if they weren't together he was her friend, despite all the things she had said to him, he was still her friend.

"Thank you," Jess said, suddenly remembering that Andreas was standing there, and he was the one that actually gave her the earrings which beautiful and very expensive. Matt's mobile rang, he picked it up.

"Guys there's been an alert, sorry Andreas but we won't be back for a while," Matt said, Andreas nodded his head, the group quickly ran out and got into their respective cars, Jess drove to the ARC while the rest of the team drove to the anomaly site which happened to be in a local swimming pool, the swimming pool had already been evacuated, but there had been an incursion of some sort. Jess ran up to the ADD as fast as she could in her heels.

"Jess, what are you doing there?" Lester asked. "It's your birthday, it's supposed to be your day off," Lester said.

"The team needs me," Jess answered making her way over to the ADD.

"I'll deal with it, go home, it's a Saturday anyway," Lester said.

"Are you sure?" Jess asked. Lester nodded. "Keep this up Lester and people will think you care," Jess said, she got a small smile in response.

Andreas would be home, so at least she would have some company for awhile, she had only been gone for thirty minutes, so we probably wouldn't have gone out. She pulled up at her apartment, got out of the car and walk up the stairs she opened the door, "I'm home," Jess called, however she got no reply, she walked into the kitchen. He wasn't there maybe he had gone out, she walked towards the bedroom.

Andreas was inside.

Fucking another girl.

Jess ran.

"I'm sorry babe, it was a onetime thing. Does this mean we're over?" Andreas called, his accent had disappeared, but Jess was too heart-broken to notice, she got in her car and drove. Not exactly knowing where she was heading, just that she needed to get away from Andreas and the plastic blonde slut he was currently fucking. _How could he do this to me? Am I not pretty enough, am I not a good girlfriend, am- stop it Jess, you can't think like that, he's not worth it. _Jess soon had tears streaming down her face. She stopped the car, she couldn't think straight.

She sat there for a couple of minutes and just let everything sink in, he had cheated on her, he betrayed her. Tears still poured down her face. After a couple more minutes she wiped her tears away, and started the car. She soon found herself arriving to the ARC. She walked into the hub, looking around for anyone, her eyes must have been puffy and her face red, but she didn't know what to think. She felt lost and helpless. Maybe she should just pretend that everything was ok, yes she would just go to the ARC toilets clean herself up and find some sort of work to do. Jess sneaked into the toilets without anyone noticing. She re-did her makeup, and walked back into the hub, to see the team walking back then, after re-thinking the situation, she quickly decided that she didn't want anyone to know, of course they would find out soon, but just not at the moment, she needed time to think. "Hey Jess, what are you doing here?" Matt asked. "I thought Lester sent you home," Matt said.

"I did," Lester's voice came from inside his office.

"Oh ummm I just couldn't stand thinking about you on an anomaly hunt without me guide you through," Jess said, hoping they would buy it, they took it as a reasonable response. "I should get to umm the reports," Jess said and walking over to the ADD. Jess spent the rest of the day doing the reports even though the others tried to get her to do something fun; she just wasn't in the mood. Eventually Abby approached her, she guessed after having some group talk as it seemed to be very structured.

"Jess, are you ok?" Abby said.

"What I'm fine!" Jess said.

"Jess, I don't think you are and neither does the rest of the team," Abby said.

"I'm fine; I just want to be left alone for a bit," Jess said, Abby nodded. Jess headed for the ARC lounge, she walked in, she was going to break down any second and she needed to be alone, she was going to break down again, Becker had been right, he was not to be trusted, how had she been so wrong, she had told Becker she trusted Andreas more than him, what was he going to think? Jess started crying as she sat down on the sofa. "Jess," Becker said, _Oh god Becker had seen her crying, how was she going to back out of this one, there is no way out! _"Jess are you ok?" Becker asked. "I mean of course, you're not ok, Jessica why are you crying?" Becker asked, Becker said sitting next to her, wrapping his arms around her tightly. Jess nestled her head in Becker's chest and started crying hysterically.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please review, do you feel sorry for Jess? **


	10. Dead Man Walking

**Ok so thank you for the amazing reviews, they made me grin! There is mutiple swearing but I think it's apporiate to the situation. So I have been think about doing a primeval version of the sitcom FRIENDS, I have poll on my account about whether I should do it or not and the couplings if I do, you don't have to have an account to vote so please vote it would help a lot! Anyway Please review and enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter Ten **

"Jess what happened?" Becker asked.

"He ch- cheated on on m-me," Jess stuttered, curling further into Becker's shoulder.

"Where is the fucking bastard? I'm gonna kill him!" Becker shouted, trying to stand up.

"I don't know, please can you kill him later, and just stay here for a bit?" Jess begged, one look in Jess's eyes and Becker quickly agreed. He tugged her closer and she soon fell asleep in his arms. Not long after Jess had fallen asleep Emily and Connor walked in the room, chatting loudly Connor was trying to teach Emily how to text, which everyone knew was a lost cause but Connor wouldn't give up. They saw Becker and Jess and exchanged confused looks, Becker and Jess weren't even talking an hour ago and now she was asleep on his shoulder, they both though one thing, _what happened? _

"Shhhh," Becker whispered, putting a finger up to his mouth.

"What happened?" Emily asked, Jess's eyes were still puffy and her make- up smudged, she rolled over in her asleep, mumbling as she did.

"The bastard cheated on her," Becker said quietly, Emily gasped.

"That little-" Connor shouted, but then realised he had spoke too loudly and shut up, but it was too late though and Jess was already awake.

"Can I kill him now?" Becker asked Jess hopefully.

"Nope I need to get some answers," Jess said, while shaking her head.

"What do you mean answers?" Becker asked looking confuse, why would she want to see the bastard again?

"I need to find out why he did it, otherwise I will come up with a million explanations in my head, I need closure," Jess said.

"Fine, but I'm coming with you," Becker said.

"You can't I need do this alone, and besides he won't give me any answers with you being there, he will be fearing for his life," Jess said, hoping that Becker couldn't insist on being there.

"So he should," Becker said. "At least let me drop you off," he continued.

"Ok," Jess said.

"Keep your mobile with yyou at all times and call me if he gives you any trouble," Becker said, Jess nodded, knowing that Becker was going to be protective no matter what she did, so it was easier to just say yes than put up a fight. Jess and Becker drove in silence, Jess stared out the window, and Becker beat themselve up about how he let Jess be with a guy like Andreas, they were both ,emerged in their thoughts so much, so that Becker almost drove past Jess's appartement. After saying goodbye to Becker, Jess walked upstairs into her appartement.

"Andreas, Andreas," Jess called.

"My little Jessie, I am so glad you have returned," Andreas said, walking up to Jess.

"Don't touch me," Jess said. "I only came back because I want answeres there is no chance of you and me ever getting back together," Jess said.

"I am sure that it is not true Jessie, you will change your mind," Andreas said.

"No I won't, so was it a one time thing?" Jess asked.

"Yes," Andreas said.

"There is no point in lying Andy," Jess said.

"It may have happened a couple more times, and you know I hate you calling me Andy," Andreas said.

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why did you cheat," Jess said beginning to lose her patience.

"You were not fufilling my needs," Andreas shrugged.

" I want you out of my apartment by the end of the day," Jess said walking out, after a couple of seconds she realised she had forgotten her handbag and turned back around, she heard Andreas talking, he must be talking to someone on the phone Jess thought, she listened to the conversation.

"I've got to go," Andreas said, only his voice was not the Greek accent she had come to know and hate. It was an English one, there was no mistake. He was talking in an English accent. Jess frowned; she needed to speak to Becker about this. Jess phoned Becker to come and pick her up, and explained what she had heard.

"Are you sure?" Becker asked.

"Of course, I'm sure, why would someone fake a voice," Jess said.

"I'm not sure, but I'm going to find out," Becker said.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it, please review and vote in my poll! **


	11. It's a Secret

**So thank you everyone that voted in my poll, and thanks to all the reviews, I was wondering if anyone could help me with my next story, (the primeval version of friends), kind of like a beta, but I really just need someone to bounce ideas off of and talk about the story, anyway if anyone is interested, it would help me a great deal, either PM me or say so in your review, thank you! Please review! ****Chapter Eleven **

* * *

**Chapter Eleven **

"Emily, told me," Abby said coming up to Jess, "are you ok?" Abby asked, pulling Jess into a hug, Jess nodded against Abby's shoulder.

"It just shocked me you know, it wasn't the first time either so who knows how long he has been doing it," Jess said. "He had an English accent, he said he was from Greek, why would you lie about something like that, he clearly not the person I thought he was and it's just all so confusing," Jess said, with a confuse expression.

**ALERT**

**ALERT**

**ALERT**

"What's going on?" Abby shouted.

"There's an intruder!" Matt shouted.

"Evacuate now!" Becker shouted, Jess sprinted out of the ARC, followed by Emily, Matt, Connor and Abby.

"Where's Becker?" Jess asked Abby.

"He's staying to defend the ARC," Matt answered.

"What!" Jess shouted. "He needs to come with us," Jess said.

"Jess it's his job," Connor said, Jess nodded, but it didn't stop her wanting Becker to be safe with them, the five of them soon piled in the car, and were on their way to the safe house.

"Let's just hope it's safer than the last safe house," Connor said, Abby smiled, thinking back to when Sarah and Danny were with them.

"What occurred at the previous safe house?" Emily said worried.

"Nothing much, big birds, car crashes, near deaths, like I said nothing much," Connor said smirking.

"You forgot about the anomaly," Abby said, laughing at the look, on Matt, Emily and Jess's faces.

"No we'll be fine," Connor said, "the soldiers know what they're doing." Connor said the others nodded at the statement.

"I wonder what's going on back at the ARC," Matt said voicing the thought that was on all their minds.

"Who could have done it?" Connor said. "I mean usually my first thought would be Helen, but she's dead and now with Phillip gone, Christine Jonson tried and failed, but she's also dead, I guess it's about time, we got ourselves a new enemy," Connor said.

"It is Helen's style," Abby said.

"It's also Christine's," Connor said.

"Guys," Becker's voice suddenly came from the car. "It's safe to return, but I have got to warn you there will be a bit of an unpleasant surprise when you return, sorry got to get off the phone. I've got to go and deal with our intruders," Becker said, Matt turned the car round and started driving back to the ARC. The group walked into the ARC, upon arrival seeing lots of soldiers standing outside the gates, discussing security arrangements. They soon walked into the Hub, to be greeted by Becker, Becker turned to Connor and Abby.

"I think you might want to see this," Becker said, signalling for the group to follow, the reached one of the holding cells and looked inside, they soon saw what the big fuss was about.

"She's dead," Connor said.

"Danny said he killed her," Abby said.

"Apparently not," Becker said.

"Can we go in?" Connor asked, he despised the woman, after she had killed Cutter, how could she kill her own husband cold blooded, if evil existed, it definitely existed in the form of Helen Cutter, she saw them looking at her and smirked at them. God he hated that woman.

"No, I have the next surprise of today," Becker said. He turned to Jess "I'm sorry," he said.

"Why are you ap-" Jess began to ask, but stopped mid sentence, when she saw exactly what Becker was apolguising about, Andreas was in the holding cell, he had only been with her to get to the ARC, it had all been a lie, a million questions went through her head, but she couldn't process the situation enough to ask them, today had been exhausting and to top it all off it was a birthday, _what a great birthday _she thought sacracastically, she just wanted to curl up in her bed and go to sleep.

"Matt, Lester has ordered you to interview them both first before anyone else goes in," Matt nodded, and went into Helen's holding cell.

"I think we should go to the lounge," Abby said, the group nodded and traipsed into the lounge, each one emotionally exhausted.

Matt's POV

"So Helen what are you doing here?" Matt asked casually.

"I needed to check something out," Helen said.

"What?" Matt asked.

"I'm not telling you," Helen said, Matt nodded.

"How did you survive?" Matt asked. Helen leant over the table.

"It's a secret," Helen whispered, Matt nodded, knowing that he wasn't going to get anything else out of her, he walked out the room and turned the corridor, to go and speak with Andreas, which he doubted was his actual name, how had he got roped in with Helen? How much did he know? Why had he gone out with Jess? Matt wanted to kill the guy, but before he did that he needed answers.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please review! **


	12. She's Fallen

**Sorry for the wait and the lack of length in this chapter, quite a lot happens though! Please review they make my day and thank you to all the amazing people that did last time! Oh and I just posted a Cutter/ Jenny fic, so please check it out, it needs love! Please enjoy...****

* * *

****Chapter Twelve**

"First of all I think you're a sick bastard," Matt said, glaring at Andreas, he could have said a lot more but he was holding his tongue, if he wanted answers he was going to need to restrain his need to kill him. "Now we've got that sorted I have a couple of questions to ask you, how did you get involved with the likes of Helen?" Matt asked.

"I want power, she can give it to me," Andreas said shrugging.

"Ok so you want power, why go after Jess?" Matt said.

"She was our way into the ARC," Andreas said, looking like he couldn't care less.

"You-" Matt was about to say something to Andreas, but stopped himself, he still had a couple more questions, he couldn't kill him yet. "So if you just wanted a way into the ARC, why did you steal from her?" Matt asked. It didn't make sense if he wanted to get into the ARC, why did he steal from Jess?

"That was just an added bonus," Andreas said smirking. Matt resisted the urge to punch him. He walked out of the room, he needed to get out of there, he needed a chance to breath. Matt walked towards the HUB; he wondered whether the others were there.

Helen was standing there.

How did she escape? He quickly sounded the alarm, sounding for all the soldiers to come armed into the HUB as quickly as possible. Abby, Connor, Jess, Becker and most of the soldiers were soon in the HUB. Their guns facing Helen ready to shoot and Andreas, how did he escape? Matt was with him a couple of seconds ago and he had an EMD, it must have been left lying around, after this whole affair was over, Matt was going to have a word with the soldiers!

Helen and Andreas started running, triggering Becker's army to start shooting,

"Stop," Jess said, "she's fallen," she continued.

"Hault fire," Becker commanded his soldiers, when he realised Helen was down. Andreas however had started running again, but before he did he shot Jess twice with an EMD. Jess fell quickly; the soldiers quickly resumed shooting aiming at Andreas. Becker guessed Andreas was dead, but right now he was more focused on whether the girl in his arms was ok, she was unconscious, her face had quickly gone pale, she felt light in his arms, he held her tight now wanting to let go.

"Jess, are you ok?" Becker said, to Jess's seemingly lifeless body, "Jess speak to me," Becker said this voice getting more urgent. "Someone get the medics now," Becker screamed, his prayer was quickly answered; the medics soon took Jess way on a stretcher to the medical bag, Becker following hopelessly, he need Jess to be alright, if she wasn't, well he didn't know what he would do.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope you liked it, please review! :) **


	13. Revelation

**This chapter will hopefully make all Jesker fans happy, this is the last chapter but I will create an epilogue if I get a request, as always please review and thank you to the wonderful people who did the last time, oh and please check out my other stories, so on with the story...**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

Becker had been at Jess's beside for days, why did she always seem to be the one that got hurt? She was currently in a coma, hardly surprising when Andy had hit her with the EMD on its medium setting. Jess however was a fighter, Becker knew that, hell everyone knew that and he knew she would pull through. Well actually he didn't _know_ she would pull through, he _hoped _she would pull through, he _needed_ her to overcome this, because Becker knew he would be lost without her, his feeling for her hadn't changed, he loved her. Becker hadn't moved from her bedside and similarly to last time the group were taking it in turns to sit with him, trying to persuade him to eat, drink and go for a shower, none of which he wanted to do as he would have to leave Jess's beside (you were not allowed to eat or drink in the ARC medical room.) It was clearly Matt's turn to come in, as Connor and Matt were outside talking in hushed tones.

"Andy?" Becker asked, hoping the man was dead, after what he did to the girl beside him he deserved it, he needed to know.

"Yes solider Moxhay-Baker, killed him," Matt said. Becker nodded glad the man was finally gone, although he wished he could have killed him himself.

The days passed and Becker waited for weeks, Jess was in a stable condition, but had showed no sign of waking up. Becker was beginning to lose hope. Jess slowly opened her eyes and took in her surroundings; the first thing she noticed was Becker was sitting at her bed side with a huge smile on his face, a smile of hope relief and was that love? Jess wanted to leap over to hug him but found she didn't have the energy, she mustered all her energy to smile, "Thanks for everything," Jess said in a croaky voice.

"I didn't do anything Jess, How are you feeling?" Becker asked.

"Like I was just hit with an EMD, I ache all over," Jess said.

"I know that feeling," Becker said, Jess gave a weak smile.

"I'm going to get everyone, they have been worried sick, so have I Jess, don't scare me again," Becker said as he walked out the room, holding Jess's gaze, making her blush, _at least she has some of the colour back into her cheeks,_ Becker thought then walked off go and find the others. Abby and Emily soon came in to visit Jess.

"Hey Jess, how are you feeling?" Abby asked a concerned look on her face.

"Ok," Jess said, "I'm feeling better with every second," Jess continued.

"That's good to hear," Emily said.

"Did he stay with me the whole time again?" Jess asked, there was no need to question who 'he' was, it could be one person Captain Becker.

"He did not leave your side," Emily said smiling.

"Jess he loves you," Abby said.

"Really?" Jess said her weak smile turning into a grin.

"He's loved you for a long time, he begged me to let him pick you up from the airport," Abby said smiling.

"He didn't leave your bedside the last time either," Emily said.

"He's really protective over you," Abby said, "he is beside himself every time you get hurt even if it is a paper cut," she contributed, Jess remembered when she had a paper cut, Becker fussed over her even then, which was very out of character of him.

"He comforted you," Emily said, she did mention why, because she didn't want to bring back bad memories.

"And you know those earrings, Becker brought them for you, but knew that you wouldn't accept them from him because you were annoyed at him, so he gave them to Andreas to give to you instead," Abby said, Jess was speechless. No one had ever done something so kind for her.

"I need to speak to him," Jess said, her voice a lot let croaky than before. "Do you think I could get up?" Jess asked.

"Yes the doctor said you can get up when you feel ready; you have been sleeping for a couple of weeks, so hopefully you will have some energy." Abby said. (AN: Completely not true in normal circumstances but for the sake of the story.)

"There are some clothes at the end of your bed, we'll leave you for a bit," Emily said. When Abby and Emily left, Jess quickly got dressed and felt herself feeling a lot better maybe it was just her adrenaline pumping for what she was about to do or maybe it was putting on fresh clothes.

"Glad you're feeling better," Matt said as she rushed past him, "Becker's in the armoury," Matt said. Jess ran as fast as she could in her current condition.

"Becker," She said causing him to spin round, she was glad he was alone.

"Are you ok?" Becker asked frantically, _maybe she made her voice a bit too urgent _she thought.

"I'm fine, Becker, I'm totally completely head over heels in love with you," Jess said confidently, Becker stood there shocked, he then took a couple of strides towards her and carefully leant down to kiss her, holding her tight.

"Becker, I'm not going to break," Jess said.

"Jess you just got shot with an EMD, I'm not taking any chances," Becker said, leaning back down to kiss her, Jess's hands were soon looped around his neck pulling her closer, while Becker's hands found their way to Jess's hair, the kiss got more passionate, Becker clinging on to Jess for dear life.

"I love you too," Becker said.

"Aww, I love a happy ending," Connor said standing at the doorway with Abby, Emily and Matt. Abby and Emily nodded tearfully, Matt just stood there smiling.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, please review! **


	14. You My Kiss the Bride

**Thank you for all the wonderful review and the amazing support you have given me with this story, please review I would love to reach 100 reviews!**

****

**Epilogue**

_**Three and a half years later**_

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Abby and Connor both grinned ear to ear, Connor brought Abby in for a kiss. Becker and Jess smiled as they stood either side of Connor and Abby, Jess with a huge stomach. Connor and Abby skipped out of the isle followed by Jess and Becker, with Emily and Matt behind. The group headed to a back room, the guests were going to have some wine and cocktails before the wedding party appeared.

"Who would have thought all of us married in the space of three years," Matt said.

"And with two children and a child along the way," Emily said smiling. Abby and Connor were the proud parents of two year old Nicholas Stephen Temple and Emily and Matt had a little girl called Isabelle Jane Anderson, Jess and Becker had a girl coming and they were going to name her Sarah Danielle Becker. Jess looked around standing there with her friends she felt like the happiest girl alive, her husband up was protectively around her, she leaned into his chest and sighed with contentment.

_**2 months later **_

"Push Jess," Becker encouraged.

"That easy for you to say you don't have a person coming out of you!" Jess screamed, "I can't believe you did this to me," Jess shouted.

"Hey you were pretty eager at the time," Becker replied smirking.

"Aaahhh," Jess shouted in return.

"It's ok Jess, you can do this," Becker carried on encouraging.

**_One hour later _**

"You have a beautiful baby girl," the nurse said smiling, and hading the baby over to Jess.

"Oh, oh she's so beautiful and so small, she won't break will she," Jess asked tears forming in her eyes, Becker sat on the bed at awe with his new baby girl and the beautiful woman that was holding her.

_**10 years later **_

"Sarah you'll be late for school," Jess shouted up the stairs.

"Coming Mum, bye Dad," Sarah said as she sprinted down the stairs.

"Harry, Jamie you need to be in the car," Becker said to his sons.

"Ok Dad bye, see you later," They said as they got in the car.

"They're not half bad are they?" Becker said to Jess.

"No they're not," Jess said leaning in to kiss Becker.

"Mum, Dad," Sarah whined, the two just smiled.


End file.
